The invention relates to a holding device used in a dishwasher to hold small objects to the existing internal tray structure.
Dishwashers save users considerable time and effort over hand washing of dishes. For small objects, like plastic cups or bowls, measuring spoons, and the like, placing them in a dishwasher in many cases results in them turning over and being filling with impacting liquids during the washing cycle. When such objects are emptied from the dishwasher the contained liquids may spill on the floor resulting in a messy procedure and may leave stains on the same resulting in them having to be rinsed out or rewashed. In order to insure the objects to be cleaned will not be placed in position in the dishwasher to retain liquids an anchoring system is proposed by the present invention which anchors the objects to the existing conventional tray structure of the dishwasher.
Many types of object holders are known in the prior art. For example, one U.S. design patent shows a removable article holder for a dishwasher.
In another earlier invention, an article retaining device having a base to receive an upwardly projecting element with a retainer means extending from the base that bears against the projecting element to retain an article there between is disclosed.
Another prior art holding device discloses a flexible dishwashing accessory having elongated flexible cords that put pressure on utensils to be retained.
Still another holding device discloses a dishwasher rack attachment that is used with dishwasher plastic bags.
Other additional holding device inventions disclosed have base members that engages a dishwasher rack prong and a retaining device extending from the base.
Devices used to hold objects, such as in dishwashers, are disclosed in the known prior art. For example, U.S. design Patent Des. 314, 256 to Patera et al. shows a removable article holder for a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,854 to Kauffman discloses an article retaining device having a base to receive an upwardly projecting element with a retainer means extending from the base that bears against the projecting element to retain an article there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,806 to Matern discloses a flexible dishwashing accessory having elongated flexible cords that put pressure on utensils to be retained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,018 to Anthrop, Jr. discloses a dishwasher rack attachment used with dishwasher plastic bags.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,025 to Cross and 5,918,749 to Pille et al. disclose devices with a base member that,engages a dishwasher rack prong and has a retaining device extending from the base.
In the present invention a holding device for an object to be placed within a dishwasher has an anchor clip on one end joined by a flexible connection to distal anchor used to hold the device to the existing structure of a dishwasher all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a holding device used to hold small objects, like cups, bowls, measuring spoons, and the like, to the internal existing structure of a dishwasher to anchor the object and prevent it from moving during the washing cycle.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved holding device for objects placed within the dishwasher to prevent them from moving excessively and filling with liquids during the dishwasher""s washing cycle.
Another object is to provide for such a device wherein an anchor is joined to the object to be held at one end with a flexible or sturdy connection having another anchor to hold the device to the existing structure used to supporting dish ware placed in the dishwasher.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.